


Finally (Found You)

by Alfreds_Mustache



Series: Because he had Wally [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Dick & Wally deserve a happy ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreds_Mustache/pseuds/Alfreds_Mustache
Summary: Wally grinned, even though he knew Dick couldn’t see. He then let his expression sober into something gentle and soft. “I’ll always find you, Dickie.”***Dick and Wally’s well-deserved happy ending.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Because he had Wally [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626031
Kudos: 106





	Finally (Found You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it’s not mine. All rights go to DC Comics.
> 
> Best way to explain this would be that this is an alternate ending to the tragedy that happened in “Because he had Wally” and “Baby-Blues”. Dick is alive, Wally is alive, and they love each other very much. <3

“Wally?” Dick mumbled into the warm chest he found himself nuzzled into.

“Hmm?” Wally questioned in return, playing distractedly with the ebony strands of hair atop the other’s head.

Dick closed his eyes tiredly, nestling even closer into Wally’s warm, cuddly arms. “Where would we be right now if things’d gone differently?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… what would've happened if I had already left, or if you were running late, or if it was snowing, or—“

“I think,” Wally interjected, knowing full well that Dick’s tired rambling wouldn’t stop until someone stopped him in his tracks (that someone being him right now), “I think that we would’ve found each other anyway.”

“Why’s that?” Dick inquired, just awake enough to appreciate what was said next.

“‘Cause nothing could ever keep me from you, bird-boy.”

Dick groaned. “ _ Wally _ , now you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

“You know you like it,” he teased.

“... shut up, Speedy.”

Wally grinned, even though he knew Dick couldn’t see. He then let his expression sober into something gentle and soft. “I’ll always find you, Dickie.”

Dick hummed something unintelligible into Wally’s chest and smiled warmly. Then, because he wanted to hear Wally’s voice and he was in a very self-indulgent mood, he said the first thing that came to his half-awake brain: “...How?”

Wally hugged his body even closer and pressed his face into Dick’s soft, ebony locks, never wanting to let go of this moment—a moment they’d each waited far too long for. Dick curled happily into the warm embrace.

“Those baby-blues of yours are a beacon in the night, babe.”

A soft hum was Dick’s reply.

They sat in a comfortable silence that neither had felt (but had craved) for years. After a few minutes, when Wally was sure Dick had fallen asleep, he felt his own eyelids starting to droop. He was on the verge of sleep when Dick, almost imperceptibly, mumbled:

“I’d find you too, Walls.”

The redhead smiled widely, feeling warmer and lighter and happier than he’d felt in a very long time. And it was like this, finally in each other’s arms, that they fell asleep. They dreamt of nothing, but their hearts were full, they were smiling, and finally,  _ finally _ something had gone absolutely right.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
